Renamon (Tamers)
Renamon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. Renamon is a main character in Digimon Tamers and related media, as the Digimon Partner of Rika Nonaka. According to Chiaki J. Konaka's notes, the Digimon was to be named Lunamon.http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/character-e.html Digimon tamers: Character Planning Noteshttp://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/plan-e.html Digimon Tamers: Concept Planning Notes Though the plan fell though and the name arose to be Renamon. Renamon and the many digivolution forms portrayed in Digimon tamers are inspired from the and other fox spirits of Asian myth. The name "Renamon" is derived from "Renard", the French word for . Although her mega form, Sakuyamon, is clearly a female, the German dub of Digimon Tamers portrays Renamon, Kyuubimon, and Taomon as male. Appearance Renamon is powerful for a Rookie Digimon, as well as very swift and agile. In character, Renamon comes across as far more experienced and mature than the other Rookie Digimon, This is a staple of the characters development later on. Renamon reflects on battles and takes into consideration on gained experience. Renamon's personality displays a jaded view on life expressed via the show. Due to the characters anthropomorphic features Renamon appears intimidating even when she has no intention to do so. This meshes well with Renamon's further established personality. Description Renamon became Rika's partner after Rika received her D-Power, shortly after a Digimon Cards tournament. Many Digimon seemed to want Rika as their Tamer, but Rika said she only wanted one strong Digimon as a partner. Then a blue card appeared, and Rika swiped it through her Card Reader, and it became her own D-Power. Rika then wished that Renamon was her partner, and Renamon remained as Rika's companion throughout the Tamers season. At first, Renamon's view on humans was that humans were nothing more but an aid for battle and digivolution for Digimon in digivolving. The pair had a distant relationship, similar to that of a noble to a samurai retainer; Renamon's only allegiance at first is to Rika and it is absolute. Though as time passed, the bond between Digimon and Tamer strengthened throughout various battles, their friendship grew stronger though these endeavors. This was first realized after Renamon, critically injured in a battle with a Dokugumon, was able to evolve into Kyubimon following Rika's outburst of emotion at the loss of her partner. It reached its zenith when emotional ties enabled the final Biomerge that sparked Sakuyamon's birth. While Renamon liked to battle enemies, like an honorable samurai, Renamon respected when it wasn't a battle to fight and wouldn't interfere if Renamon deemed it unnecessary. Renamon forms friendships with Guilmon and Terriermon but initally struggles befriending Guilmon, due to his childish personality. Renamon was seen to be very empathetic with Impmon with his struggles. She seems somewhat concerned for Impmon's safety and upon leaving the Digital World, Renamon feels the urgency to rescue Impmon despite the issues he had caused. Attacks * : Throws sharpened leaves at the opponent. * Game""Tohachi-Ken", also known as "Kitsune-Ken", is a invented by Tohachi Okumura during the . It is similar to , and uses gestures for a , , and fox.}}: Shrouds her paws in ghostly flames, then delivers a powerful kick. Other forms The name "Renamon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Renamon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The rookie form, however,remains the most common and preferred form. Notes and References Category:Anthropomorphic martial artists Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Anime and manga characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional foxes Category:Fictional miko Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2002